Una carta
by Moniguerrero07
Summary: Taichi regresa a su lugar favorito, a ése comparte con Sora. Y allí, descubre una carta que ella le dejó antes de que se marchara.


Una carta

* * *

Este fic es para el reto de Ruedi del proyecto 1-8. Espero que te guste leerlo, tanto como a mi al escribirlo.

* * *

Me siento sobre la fría piedra y dejo que mis pies cuelguen en el vacío. Se que la caía me mataría, pero nunca le he tenido miedo a las alturas. Este lugar me trae demasiados recuerdos, esos que tu querías que yo conservara y por eso vine aquí. Hikari me obligó realmente, porque desde que te fuiste he sido un cobarde. Abro mi morral para tomar algo de agua y veo un sobre. Sin pensarlo lo saco de mi morral y veo un post-it que dice "Perdóname hermano, pero era su última voluntad y prometí cumplirla". Un escalofrió me invade por completo extraigo el sobre que hay allí. Lentamente lo abro y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de sacar la carta. Mis manos tiemblan y puedo sentir el escozor en mis ojos. Ya han pasado siete meses y jamás pensé que la recibiría, ni mucho menos que me obligaras a leerla justamente aquí. Cuando al fin sostengo la carta en mis manos y la abro lentamente puedo sentir la primera lagrima caer. Es tu letra, esa impecable caligrafía de la que siempre copiaba cuando no tenía ánimos de tomar apuntes en clase.

 _Hola Taichi, si estás leyendo significa que las cosas no funcionaron como todos esperaban y ya no estoy contigo. Es raro saber cuándo el reloj se detendrá. Tengo que admitir que tengo mucho miedo. Estúpido ¿Verdad? Pero no por morir, ese lo perdí hace mucho tiempo. A lo que realmente tengo miedo es a no volverte a ver, porque tú eres la persona que más he amado en el mundo…_

Aprieto con fuerza la carta mientras mis lagrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas. Creí que después de tanto tiempo no lloraría, pero es inevitable. La herida estará ahí para siempre y me es imposible no llorar por tu ausencia. Si tan solo lo hubiéramos sabido con anterioridad te hubiera amado más de lo que jamás lo podré hacer. Sigo llorando por quizás unos veinte minutos, hasta que no siento más lágrimas para seguir leyendo.

 _Se que estas leyéndola allí en el lugar favorito de los dos. Recuerdo la primera vez que la escalamos juntos, teníamos simplemente nueve años y tu padre nos llevó. Era invierno y nuestras madres dijeron que era estúpido, pero tu padre las convenció y al final nos dio un resfriado tan fuerte que fuimos internados en el hospital por una semana. Pero valió la pena. Ese día me besaste por primera vez. Se que era infantil y solo porque un chico mayor puso un muérdago sobre nosotros; sin embargo, fui tan feliz cuando me besaste que sonreí toda esa semana imaginado que tu fueras mi esposo…_

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro ante el recuerdo. En ese entonces decía que las niñas eran raras y solo mi hermana y ella se podían acercar a mí. Después de ese día todo cambio con tus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y temor de que dijera alguna estupidez, algo muy común conmigo. La sorpresa que te llevaste cuando pose mis labios con los tuyos fue única. No salías del asombro aun cuando fue muy torpe el beso. Ese día me prometí a mí mismo que tu sería mi esposa, solo que yo no sabía que te iría poco después de serlo.

 _Después de ese día y aunque lo niegues, nos convertimos en seres inseparables. En clases, fútbol e incluso hasta entraste a clases de baile conmigo. Pero solo fue hasta que estuvimos en la secundaria que comprendí que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y quería tenerlo conmigo siempre. Lo único malo de todo es que eras el capitán del equipo fútbol de la escuela y de debate, mientras que yo simplemente era la niña de padres extranjeros con un peculiar color de cabello, excelentes notas y que dibujaba todo el tiempo. Hikari siempre me decía que eso no importaba, que tú también me amabas, debí haberle creído cuando aún teníamos tiempo. Pero entonces lo conocí a él…_

¿Cómo hubiera sido todo si yo le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos antes de que Yamato lo hiciera? Es la pregunta que me hago a diario desde ese día. Quizás nuestro tiempo juntos hubiera sido más largo y mágicos. Quizás te hubiera dicho lo mucho que amaba tu cabello, ese color tan inusual aquí y a la vez tan hermoso. Tal vez jamás hubieras derramado tantas lagrimas innecesarias y tu hubieras sido la única persona a la que hubiera entregado mi todo. Pero fui un maldito estúpido que no vio lo que tenía en frente.

 _No te negaré que amé a Yamato el tiempo que estuvimos juntos antes de que se fuera a Paris a vivir con sus abuelos, pero jamás pude sentir lo que siento contigo. Aquí y aunque sea tarde, debo confesar que tengo un secreto y espero que lo atesores como yo lo hice en toda mi corta vida. Yamato jamás te mintió acerca de nosotros. La única persona con la que hecho realmente el amor ha sido contigo y lo digo en todo sentido, porque yo te di todo de mí y no me arrepiento, aun sabiendo que no fui la primera para ti…_

Las lágrimas regresan y con más fuerza. Fui un maldito perro todo el tiempo que ella estuvo con Yamato porque pensaba en todas las cosas que él podía hacer con ella y no yo. Solo hasta que enfermó comprendí lo idiota que había sido. Solo hasta ese entonces pude recordar las palabras de Hikari siempre me decía después de salir con alguna chica. "Eres un cobarde". Cuando las odie, pero ella tenía razón, era un cobarde. Pero el tiempo no volverá, tú tampoco.

 _La universidad iba a ser un reinicio para los dos, Yamato no estaba y quizás ahora que nadie le importaba que fuera tan diferente, podría mostrar mis sentimientos por ti y fue cuando todo cambió. Primero fueron simplemente dolores de cabeza y la nariz me sangraba de vez en cuando. Creí que era estrés hasta que me desmayé y mi madre me llevó a urgencias solo para descubrir algo que nos condenaría para siempre. Si tan solo me hubiera golpeado la cabeza alguna vez en la secundaria, ellos podrían haber visto lo que crecía allí y haberlo detenido…_

El recuerdo del día en que me lo dijiste me quema por dentro cada instante. Habíamos decidido ir a la playa, ya que jamás la habías visto. Yo accedí porque ya éramos dos adultos y papá me prestó el dinero para los tiquetes de autobús. Fueron quince horas en donde te observé todo el tiempo. Cada momento que sonreías, cuando dormías mis dedos tocaron tu rostro, grabando cada detalle en ellos. Esa semana lo hicimos por primera vez, fue mágico porque me sentí un inexperto contigo, como un niño de nuevo y si hubiera sabido que era tu primera vez lo hubiera sido más tierno y te hubiera amado esa noche y todas las demás. Solo fue hasta el último día de esa semana que estuvimos allí, que tuve el valor para pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Tú me sonreíste y dijiste que no. Yo estaba pasmado y tú me besaste suavemente para confesar esa terrible verdad que los médicos dijeron de ti. Tenías un tumor en la cabeza y que debías suspender la universidad mientras te hacían tratamiento. El regreso a casa te abracé todo el camino y lloré mientras dormía, maldiciéndome una y mil veces por ser un maldito idiota contigo.

 _Después de ese día en la playa, las cosas cambiaron para todos, incluso para ti. Veía el miedo en tus ojos todo el tiempo, como si pudieras ver la muerte a mis espaldas dispuesta a llevarse mi vida en un parpadeo. No me dejabas sola y te sentías culpable por todo, pero solo éramos niños llenos de inseguridades. Te juro que jamás me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor contigo hasta que mi mente me comenzó a traicionar. Se que esta carta debe ser de varios meses atrás a mi muerte, pero tenía que escribirla antes de no poderlo hacer…_

El tumor era inoperable e intratable. Te dieron máximo año y medio, pero los engañaste a todos y fueron casi tres años. Solo que, al segundo año, comenzaste a olvidar y todo fue un caos. Me culpe tanto por algo que no tenía la culpa. Culpé a Dios, al destino a todos por arrebatarte de mi lado, cuando era algo que no podía culpar a nadie, incluso te dije que era culpa de Dios, tu solo me sonreíste y me diste una respuesta que jamás olvidaré "Nuestra avaricia y falta de confianza fue la culpable de que nuestros antecesores abrieran la caja de pandora. No culpes a Dios por algo que nuestro libre albedrio decidió hace tiempo. Se que tal vez jamás lo comprendas, pero estoy totalmente agradecida con Él por tenerte a mi lado. Tu eres el ángel que Dios me ha permitido amar".

 _Después de que los médicos dieron su veredicto, me dijiste que al diablo todo lo que ellos dijeran. Que no te importaba lo que pensara los demás y que amarías por el resto de mi vida. Esa vez si te dije que "acepto". La boda fue hermosa y sencilla. Tu hermana fue la madrina y Koushiro el padrino. Ese día conocimos al novio de Hikari, un joven muy educado y cortés quién resulto ser el hermano menor de Yamato. Que pequeño es el mundo. Ese día por primera vez en todo lo que había pasado, tuve miedo de morir, porque quería envejecer contigo y amarte por siempre…_

Recuerdo ese hermoso vestido que tú misma diseñaste. Era como la princesa del cuento de hadas, esa que solo podría tener a mi tiempo a un lado. Mi hermana y Takeru, Koushiro y nuestros padres presentes. Todo eso era lo único que me importaba. Solo quisiera devolver el tiempo a ese día y tenerte a mi lado para siempre…

 _Lo demás lo sabes, estos dos años fueron maravillosos para mí. Quise que la leyeras hoy porque hace trece años en este mismo día me besaste por primera vez. Espero que lo atesores como yo lo hice. Le pedí el favor el Hikari como mi última voluntad. Aunque se negó al inicio, al final acepto con lágrimas en los ojos. Tiene un gran corazón y sé que será una excelente tía. Ya solo faltan dos meses para que nazca. Estoy entusiasmada por conocerlo. Y si no llegare a hacerlo sé muy bien que será un joven tan hermoso como su padre. Solo quiero que amas de nuevo y seas feliz. Ambos lo merecen, los dos merecen ser felices como lo fui yo toda mi vida a tu lado. Taichi debes vivir sin mí. Promete que lo harás…_

Lo hago, pero no me pidas que ame de nuevo. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo tener a alguien que no seas tú en mis brazos. Tu cabello, tus ojos, tus labios, tu voz, tu sonrisa. Cada una de esas cosas son únicas para mí y jamás podré amar a alguien. Perdóname, pero te esperaré hasta que nos encontremos en el otro mundo.

 _Para terminar ya esta carta y sé muy bien que harás caso omiso a mi petición. Te pido que le cuentes todas las bellas historias que vivimos juntos a nuestro hijo, el merece escuchar el lado bueno de sus padres; de esos dos niños que se amaron desde el día en el que se vieron. Dentro del sobre encontraras algo que ha sido muy valioso para mí, espero que lo guardes como yo lo he hecho hasta ahora. Siempre te amaré y gracias por estar conmigo. Te amo._

Lentamente lo que dejo en sobre y pierdo el aliento. Es aquella fotografía que mi padre tomó el día en donde nos besamos. Estamos juntos y mi brazo está sobre tu hombro, mientras llevas puesto un hermoso sombrero azul que te regale ese cumpleaños. Ambos vemos a la cámara con la inocencia e ignorancia de lo que vendrá. Esa foto se había perdido hace mucho. Un día simplemente desapareció. Así que tú la tomaste prestada. Observo él reverso y puedo ver que allí hay algo escrito "20 de enero de 1997, el día en donde conocí a quien porta el otro lado del hilo rojo del destino".

—¡Sora! —gritó con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. Quizás dije su nombre unas veinte veces antes de que mi llanto me impidiera hablar y me dejara caer en el suelo frio.

No puedo evitar llorar como un niño pequeño hasta que lo único que sale de mis labios es una respiración muy suave. Tal vez una hora estuve así, llorando como un niño pequeño. En ese momento me pongo de pie y observo el cielo.

—Sora —comienzo hablarle al cielo —. A Natsu le encantará escuchar historias sobre nosotros, siempre le muestro tus dibujos y esos cuentos que le escribiste cuando supimos de el —mis manos tiemblan, pero sé que puedo continuar — Su primera palabra fue mamá y fue señalando tu fotografía —siento el escozor en mis ojos —. También ha comenzado a caminar y ha sido un caos para nuestras madres. Aunque adoran a su nieto, creo que heredó ese lado oscuro de mi parte. Lo bueno es que es inteligente como tú y tiene tu color de cabello. Además, distingue todas tus fotografías y sonríe al ver los videos que grabamos antes de que te fueras. Es por ello por lo que no puedo cumplir tu promesa, no puedo robarle esa gran madre a Natsu, mi corazón no tiene espacio para alguien más. Así que espero que nos cuides desde cielo a los dos. También te amo y siempre lo hare.

Lentamente guardo la carta y la foto en el sobre para guardarlas en mi morral y tomar el camino de regreso a casa. Ahora con un corazón más tranquilo y feliz porque Natsu me espera en casa, ese regalo que me dejaste antes de irte.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el Fic, un abrazo.


End file.
